


【黄叶】【ABO向】孑然妒火 02 下

by abaibaibaibaibai183



Category: ABO - Fandom, 叶受only - Fandom, 黄叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaibaibaibaibai183/pseuds/abaibaibaibaibai183





	【黄叶】【ABO向】孑然妒火 02 下

叶修明显被他这突如其来的荤话惊得一怔，睁开眼睛就回头看他，浅褐色的眼底还飘着一层朦胧迷离的水雾，黄少天感觉他的鼻尖轻轻蹭过自己的，不是靠的这么近根本不会察觉到，凌乱灼热的鼻息掺杂着叶修特有的Beta信息素，亲亲密密的扑到自己的鼻尖上、被自己的呼吸全盘接收，很淡薄微弱、却又甜蜜娇嫩，那是一种奇异熟悉的味道，有点像是浇上了蜂蜜的甜薄荷，黄少天小时候曾经尝过一次的家常甜品，凉丝丝的甜蜜，又很快融化消逝在口腔里的飘忽。

Beta太过稀少的信息素根本无法满足易感期Alpha，但是此刻，黄少天体内的Alpha巨兽却像是受到了Omega信息素的抚慰，欢欢喜喜地嗷嗷嚎叫一声，兴奋的乖顺趴伏下来想请求更多。

黄少天心底微微吃了一惊，于是他又试探着凑过去亲了亲叶修的嘴角。

对方目光一凝，呼吸一下子岔了气，忍不住低低地咳嗽起来。

大概是气氛太微妙太暧昧，灯光太模糊太黯淡，年轻的、缺乏信息素抚慰的Alpha突然想亲吻身下的这个Beta。

忘掉自己是黄少天、他是叶修，是很多年的好朋友。

黄少天盯着叶修的嘴唇，蠢蠢欲动的想着，这是个必须把握住的机会，他虽然和几个小姑娘谈过几次恋爱，但是没有一位能在任超过一个月的，是个初吻还在、确确实实毫无疑问的毛头小伙子，空有想法、缺乏实战经验，此刻慌得心头都火烧火燎、却又欢喜得大脑发胀充血，手足无措的犹豫了一秒就托住叶修的后脑勺，趁这机会找准位置，不管不顾的闭着眼睛，一低头就牢牢吻住了他湿润殷红、带着血腥味的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖启开叶修的唇瓣、叩开紧闭的齿缝，轻轻的一股氧气就送过去，然后就恬不知耻的勾缠住他的舌尖吸吮索要起来。

他追着对方无意识退缩的舌尖，喘息着混乱无章的肆虐过他的整个口腔，饥渴狂躁得像是要把这个人嚼吧嚼吧、吞吃入腹，满身包裹着的Alpha信息素都挤挤挨挨的蹭过来撺掇着他，他的舌尖越发深入，把叶修所有堵在喉头的呜咽和呻吟全都吻住，辗转缠绵的时候两个人分泌出来的唾液沿着侧脸蜿蜒着溜下来，淌过脖颈、在线条流畅的锁骨旁软绵绵坠下去，叶修的嘴里有酒味、血味，还有那股淡薄甜蜜的信息素味道，渗着一丝丝懒散成熟的烟草气味。

黄少天虽然很习惯在叶修身上嗅到烟味，但他从来不抽烟，偶尔感兴趣来上一根过后也从不留恋，但是在叶修嘴里尝到的这股子烟味，却让他忽然理解了叶修对香烟的执着，烟味会让人上瘾，甚至有初学者会在第一次抽烟时用心太过、导致醉烟，他托住对方后脑勺的手渐渐游移，把舌头退出来，轻轻拢住叶修的下颌、在他的唇上不轻不重的吮吸了一口。

叶修摇摇头挣脱他的手，皱着眉喘息着伸手抵在他光滑汗涔涔的胸膛上，先前勾起来的情欲不上不下的僵在那里，被黄少天亲吻的时候心里空落落的，却不知道是什么滋味。

眼神有些发愣，但他还是小小调笑一声：“没必要一定这样的，少天。”

的确没必要，只是做一场爱而已，黄少天的眼神在隐隐约约的阴影里意外的有些深邃，但是一时兴起、随后却没有任何后悔的想法，仿佛初吻给了叶修也没什么不合衬的。

黄少天吸了一口气，他埋在叶修肠道里的性器硬得发疼胀痛，稍稍一动就能感受到肠壁里温热淋漓的汁水在倾泻动荡，一波波的汹涌着浸泡自己的欲望，仿佛是在催促自己快点操弄起来，他的喘息声就有些忍不住了，握住对方性器的手松开之后往旁边一歪，躲进了叶修最敏感娇嫩的大腿内侧，借着黏腻的汗液轻巧灵活的在皮肤上来回打转，叶修被他摸得全身一抖，他凑过去认真地亲亲他的鼻尖，低声问：

“老叶，我能动一动吗？”

叶修翻了个白眼，他的眼神有些意味深长，若隐若现的藏着几丝素来嘲讽的笑意，他拿脚跟去慢悠悠磨蹭黄少天的后腰：

“让你动了就动了吧，那你会停吗？”

黄少天被他逗得眼底发红，喉咙里热辣辣的窜上一团野火来，烧得他大脑、心脏连同整个人都快干了，信息素像是狂奔的海啸一样气势汹汹、张牙舞爪的释放出来，他被砂纸磨过的声带挤出来一声闷哼，任性的没有控制自己的力道、喘着就往叶修肠道里又粗粗的干进去一截，肥嘟嘟、湿漉漉的肠肉裹着它进到一片更深的溽热里，稠密体液噗呲一声被挤出来一小股、黏腻成银丝牵连在泥泞的臀缝和晃悠的阴囊之间，黄少天爽的耳朵都红了，恨不得整根都塞进去，但是还要一边慢慢操弄着一边嘴里开着垃圾话：

“你把我夹射了……我自然就停了……嘶，卧槽，你放松点啊老叶……”

席梦思床垫又咯吱咯吱地响起来了，只是这一次黄少天有意想让叶修爽，进出的力度和距离就放了不少水，比起之前他完全被蒙蔽心智那时候的表现、这样的动作简直称得上是和风细雨，所以他能看见叶修本来苍白的脸色渐渐放松酡红起来，怀里抱着的身体也是慢慢像一颗硬糖、被放在灼热熊熊的火里磨蹭着揉捏着，软化瘫痪成一滩水的模样。

这样慢的动作显然是爽不到黄少天的，可是心理上的性刺激却是不差分毫，他憋着一股气在叶修的身体里体贴的进出着、探索着，大范围、分区域，小心翼翼的寻找着什么，胀硬滚烫的龟头终于无意中挤压过一点，刺激得怀里原本软绵绵的身体一个剧烈的搐动，像是通了电一样弹起来、滑不留手的差点没抱住，是被顶到G点了才有这么大的反应，叶修难耐的咬着嘴唇饥渴地哼一声，他这样厚脸皮的人此时也忍不住羞恼起来，把脑袋腻到黄少天颈窝里狠狠咬了一口，压低了声音差点没骂出来：

“你做不做？不行就给我滚下去！”

但凡是男人，大概都是听不得别人说自己不行的，更何况是本来对着叶修一撩就炸毛的黄少天，他可还在易感期呢。

“我不行？”他气笑了，那颗尖尖的小虎牙露出来、在模糊黯淡的阴影里闪着尖锐强势的光华，“老叶，你自找的！”

他再也没有了什么顾忌，身体里的Alpha本性占了上风，他们在撕扯他、催促他、鞭打他，占领心脏、涌进血液、控制大脑，叫嚣着让自己狠狠捅进他的身体，干穿他操烂他、让他臣服瘫软在自己身下，除了呻吟、尖叫和求饶没有力气再反抗自己，他会掐着他的腰、用自己的阴茎把他死死钉在床上，操开他的生殖腔在里面成结射精，撕开他耳后隐蔽的腺体、像是条毒蛇一样注入自己的信息素，洗干净他血液里所有无意中沾染上的Alpha信息素，统统替换成自己的。

让他属于自己，不论是Alpha、Omega还是Beta，他要这个人，彻彻底底、从里到外都烙上自己通红的印记。

黄少天眯着眼睛，眼底是一片嗜血冷静的红，他没有犹豫地把自己的性器从叶修身体里拔出来，干脆利落的把叶修翻了过来，暧昧黯淡的橙色光晕里叶修的皮肤是那种不见天日、不染纤尘的白皙，但是在全身早已遍体鳞伤的青紫伤痕、淋淋漓漓的肠液和精液下，幸存完好的肌肤被分散割裂成一小片一小片的，反倒是被映衬的越发娇嫩如雪、激得人想黏上去狠狠啃一口。

他的手指，一寸一寸从对方漂亮凸出的蝴蝶骨上游移下来，划过背部起伏削瘦的曲线，停留在叶修肉感颇好的臀瓣上，伸手摸上去，汗湿了的皮肤有湿润黏腻的触感，光滑娇嫩的臀肉在修长的指缝里像是软绵绵的一滩水微微溢出来，手指一路向下瞬间就沦陷进了那两瓣潮湿娇嫩的臀肉里，紧致有弹性还带着点些微的肌肉，他没有继续向下却也能感觉到穴口已经是一片火热泥泞，轻轻掐了一下颤抖抽搐着的臀部。

叶修像是被噎住了一般倒抽了一口凉气，眼眸深处有一闪即逝的清醒和挣扎，微微撑起身想坐起来，手臂却被牢牢地抓住恶狠狠扭在身后，叶修闷哼了一声，就被他面朝下压在床垫上，胳膊就要脱臼的疼痛，和他在自己后背上湿吻啃咬的快感，两厢杂糅起来，让叶修发现自己竟然可耻的很有感觉，他死死的咬住嘴唇，拼尽全力不想发出任何呻吟，但是神智却渐渐远去，只是感觉到自己的背上和那个人唇舌沾染的地方，温度节节攀升。

真是自作自受了，快点做完吧。

身后的黄少天明明也是受易感期信息素的影响，却依然不紧不慢的压上来，俯下身挤进去将自己狰狞的性器嵌在他潮湿痉挛的臀缝里，胀大的器官上青筋突突的跳动着，黏腻温热的白浊精液从红润肿胀的龟头上一缕缕滴下来，在光滑娇嫩的臀部皮肤上沾染的到处都是，亮晶晶的干涸了之后就带来更加紧绷的快感，叶修被他磨得有些受不了，主动的撅了撅屁股无声的催他快点：

“别玩了，快进——”

黄少天顿了顿，随即就凑上来用火热的胸膛贴着他的后背，撸动着他同样胀硬的性器，掰过他的脸一个不容置疑的深吻，下身用力就把龟头给塞了进去。

“啊——”

一个“来”字还含在嗓子眼里没有叫出口，就已经拉长成了一声拔高变调的呻吟，背后体位进的很深又卡得太死，叶修下身感觉到一阵过分的饱胀感，他已经一时分不清这到底是痛感还是快意，肛口先前被强硬撕裂的痛感还在骨骼深处烧着，但是前方的快感又一波接着一波汹涌的扑上来，到了后来他也忘了什么冷静和克制，脆弱私处被异物骤然撑开的疼痛减轻了情欲焚身的不适，又很快被随之而来的强烈快感所取代，耳后的皮肤被舔咬吸吮的已经没有了知觉，肠道里被阴茎挤出了一大股黏腻火热的肠液，穴口敏感的一塌糊涂紧紧地咬着深入的性器，他甚至能够感受到这根阴茎的形状和跳动的青筋，像是要直接捅到胃里一般横冲直撞着。

“黄少天，你特么……啊……轻点……”

黄少天被他夹得有些疼全身大汗淋漓，然而一股电流直直窜到脑干里将理智都打得七零八落，他俯下身躯微微抽出来又狠狠捅进去，沉甸甸的阴囊啪嗒一声击打在臀瓣上，他紧了紧手臂搂住他软的挺不起来的腰，挺动着腰微微用力一沉，又深又重的一下下慢慢操他，肠液被噗滋噗滋抽插着带了出来很快就沾湿了黄少天的耻毛，胯下动作不停，他一手掐着他汗涔涔、微微扭动的腰，一边喘息着吻了吻他汗湿的发际，哑着嗓子问：

“怎么样，老叶，我行不行？”

被顶的一颤，眼里的泪水也随之颠簸了一下，他咬着嘴唇试图隐忍自己过于敏感的反应却渐渐压制不住：

“……啊……嘶，你……你废话什么！”

下一秒，以吻封缄，黄少天粗暴地垫高了他的腰，下身疯狂地挺动起来，快感都黏稠成了液体状，在每一次冲撞进入的时刻，身下的床垫咯吱咯吱的发出巨大难堪的声响，夹杂着淡淡的湿润的水声，一声声粗哑低沉的喘息和喉音，像是高烧一样的燥热袭入脑海，到最后简直连燥热也没有了，就像是有人直接在体内生了一把火，把疯狂循环的血液煮沸得咕嘟嘟直响，全身的骨头都像通了电似的发出了一阵噼里啪啦的脆响，心脏狂跳，脉搏沸腾。

“嗯……唔……”

叶修的呻吟被堵在了喉咙口，他喘息着几乎连声带都要被拉伤，内壁被摩擦的几乎要起火，他满脸湿润不知是泪是汗，被疼痛和快感撕扯着，折磨的出不了声，下唇被咬的出现了一个个细小的伤口，臀部被狠狠地、快速地拍击着，敏感欲射的前端也被黄少天的动作带动着在床单上来回厮磨，一声声旖旎急促的粗喘在耳边回荡着，配合着臀股之间越来越快、越来越深的顶弄，啪啪的脆响几乎让人面红耳赤，他睁开眼睛，眼前是越来越浓的泪光，只感觉到旁边的橙色小台灯极速晃动着，已经摇摆成了一片模糊的光影。

“老叶……老叶……”

黄少天刚开始还哑着嗓子低低唤几声叶修的名字，到后来又好像被信息素和兽欲给攫住了，只是喘息着闷哼着往死里贯穿他，叶修心里明白这是不可避免的，黄少天不可能一直理智下去，他终究还是要用自己的柔顺和臣服来取悦他、控制他，模模糊糊的正思索着，却又被他一下比一下猛烈的捅戳折磨得两腿发软，只能扯着床单、软在黄少天身下一迭声支支吾吾的哽咽着，他长长的睫毛垂下去，露出难得的狼狈和不堪，扭着身体配合着抬高腰部、迎合他的动作将阴茎吃得更深。

夜渐渐深了，可是看黄少天的势头，离他射出来还远得很。

床单上渐渐湿润了几块，啪嗒啪嗒滴落的水声让叶修只想昏过去，他皱着眉有些昏昏沉沉的，只能从喉咙深处发出低低地呜咽，只感觉身体深处那个人的欲望即使是在抽动着，也还在一点一点的延伸膨胀，撑得穴口再次发痛，他有些迷茫的睁开眼睛，迎接他的，却是那个人铺天盖地的深吻，以及身体里一点一点，融化了疼痛的，像是触电一样弥漫开来的快感。

叶修抓扯着床单的手指渐渐收紧，他的腰被黄少天掐着提起来操了这么半天，已经没什么知觉了，酸软成一滩水、完全使不上力，下一秒就被黄少天粗狂肆意的动作凌虐着，以一种刁钻狠辣的力度顶到了G点，已经无力的修长身躯瞬间痉挛，像是陡然被戳到了痛处的虾米蜷成了一团，他的手指划过对方那流畅紧实的小臂，狠狠抠住了年轻Alpha大汗淋漓的胳膊，抓挠出了几道长长的血痕，迷离朦胧的眼睛倏忽涣散混沌，湿润着的眼角划过一道难以言喻的风情，他仰起了脖子，浑身不停的抽搐紧绷着，过了几秒种才发出了第一声长长的、带着哭腔的呻吟：

“嗯啊……嗯……”

本应该被体内Alpha天性支配、毫无清明可言的黄少天，此时却在叶修背后，嘴角勾起一抹模模糊糊的笑意，他低低喘息着俯下身去亲吻那个浑身颤抖、双目无神的人，一只手将他的臀部再次分开了一点，那里的黏腻和湿润带来无上的快感，有液体，不知道是他的，还是自己的，一滴滴从指间暧昧的滑落下来，他感觉自己就要爆炸，捏着叶修的腰，下身再次狂猛热辣的操进去抽动了起来，叶修哑着嗓子被狠狠操弄得压进了床垫里，床单在身下皱成了一团，连床脚也像是不堪重负一样发出了嘎嘎的声响。

叶修只觉得自己快要疯掉，快感如同潮水一般接连不断的涌来，周围的一切滚烫如牢笼，体内最柔软最敏感的一点被人毫不留情的顶撞，偏偏还是被人牢牢的压住了不能逃脱，他的呻吟渐渐有气无力，凌乱动荡，带着哭腔的音调也慢慢低哑下去，大脑里的一切程序完全瘫痪，只能竭尽全力的抠住腰间的手臂，他隐隐约约察觉到自己体内越来越丰沛的肠液，此时居然像是个小水潭一样咕嘟咕嘟往外冒着水，以在Beta情事中绝对异常的出水量喷发倾泻着，浇湿了一大片床单，一点从未注意过的腔口居然在肠道尽头显露出来，被黄少天的动作顶撞着、柔韧的肌肉腔口拉伸到了极限，仿佛下一秒就要被顶开捅进去。

这是什么！

叶修把自己从铺天盖地、几欲灭顶的情欲中拉扯出来，这从未预料过的状况让他不自觉挣扎起来。

他无法说服自己再去取悦黄少天了，他必须要反抗，就算是下一秒要被黄少天掐死在床上，他也必须要这么做，这出人意料的情况让他全身发凉，一个让他恐惧骇然的猜想隐约浮现在心底。

……生殖腔。

但是，自己的确是个Beta，完完全全的、各种意义上的。

他心头发慌，下意识的就要脱离黄少天不断进出的性器、膝盖滑动着就要逃出这个让他焦虑的范围，身后的野兽当然不会答应，黄少天眼神一冷咆哮了一声，狠狠地拽着他的脚踝就把猎物给拖回了自己的身下，这一下进入借着惯性倒是比之前的任何一次都要捅得更深更用力，坚硬肿胀、好像下一秒就要射出来的龟头避无可避的抵在那个小小的腔口上，叶修忍不住嘶叫一声，好不容易抽了力气挺起来的腰这一刻再次软得一塌糊涂，眼前发黑，太阳穴直跳，但他就好像是疯了一样的挣扎起来，扭着躲着踢着骂着，朝身后的Alpha大声咆哮：

“黄少天，你快给我停下来！”

这已经最直接的反抗了，叶修知道，黄少天可能会被挑衅得直接崩盘，不论叶修之后再怎么挽回都不可能逆转。

但是……如果那里真的是生殖腔，不管是不是真的、有没有可能，假如他被黄少天标记了……

他咬着牙决定反抗，不管怎么样，他不可能被任何人标记，如果黄少天想掐死他，那他只能动手了。

下一秒，却有模模糊糊、断断续续的声音从背后传过来，虽然痛苦、嗓音低沉嘶哑得让叶修全然陌生，情欲好像潮湿得都能被拧地滴落下来，但是却能听得出来黄少天的一丁点儿理智：

“……没事的……老叶……”

叶修听得鼻尖一酸，心想，我可去你妈的吧，怎么可能没事，但他还是忍不住收了收挣扎的幅度。

“呼……嗯……桑格指数……”

一个词冒出来之后，黄少天在情欲的拍打下也没办法再继续给出更多的提示，只能顺从自己Alpha的本性，掰扯着叶修的大腿、喘着粗气更加深入的去顶撞操弄那个小小的腔口，显然，身为掠夺者，他更早的比叶修察觉到异常、并且早早的在心里下了判断，叶修听他这么一说，也是不可置信的反应过来。

Beta是位于Alpha和Omega之间性征人群，但是并不是独立出来的性征人群，Beta在12-17岁这样的发育阶段里，会不断地向AO两极靠近，在发育结束、性征完全形成之前，他们之中会有一部分亲Alpha者蜕变成为Alpha，一部分亲Omega者蜕变成为Omega，而尚未完全发育成A或者O、就已经度过了发育阶段的孩子，从此就停留在中间阶层的Beta一群人里，但是发育阶段的倾向性依然存在，他们的身体仍然可能偏向于A或者O，有一部分A或者O的特性，这一指数在生理学领域被它的首位发现者命名为桑格指数。

这么看来，叶修体内的桑格指数可能小于等于3，偏向于Omega，这才会发育出Omega的一部分生殖腔。

但是，他没有Omega的发情期，是个标准的Beta，所以，这一发育不完全的生殖腔无法让Alpha在内成结、完成标记。

想通这一点之后，叶修才发现自己全身的肌肉到底有多紧绷，而身体深处的腔口、已经在黄少天不间断的操弄之下微微开启了一个小洞，虽然知道自己无法被标记，但叶修还是心头发紧，有意扭着身体躲开黄少天的抽送，却被刺激的不行，太阳穴亢奋刺痛的持续跳动着，他大口大口的吸着气快要被情欲烧的失去意识，伸出舌尖在燥热滚烫的唇角下意识的一撩，立刻就被黄少天扭头凑过来霸道不容脱逃的捕捉吞噬，他惊喘一声不得不张开齿列迎接这狂热粗暴的吻，唇舌在口腔里来回搅动，发出黏唧唧的水渍声混杂在模模糊糊的呻吟和喘息里，温热浑浊的唾液来不及吞咽顺着脖颈蜿蜒的滴到了床上。

黄少天从这个深吻里攫取到了足够多的信息素，从而回收自己的理智，他安慰性质的吻去了叶修眼角的泪水：

“老叶……别怕……不会标记上的……”

叶修听了想打人。

然而，他心里始终有一道疑影，之前黄少天一个劲的想进入他的生殖腔，他还以为是受到Alpha易感期的影响，一门心思只是想标记自己，但是现在看来，他分明是留有一定理智的，那为什么还一定要进入自己呢，他明明知道他肯定无法完成标记的，不是吗。

“少天，你明知道……啊！——”

话音未落，黄少天吸了一口气，把他翻过来正面对着自己，狠狠地捏住他湿滑黏腻的臀瓣一个用力掰得更开，摆胯抬腰之间，对准了那个悄悄张开的腔口，狰狞粗壮的阴茎就残暴强硬的连根捅了进去，叶修浑身一僵像是被人掐着脖子一刀捅进了肺腑，身体里什么东西被捅穿了之后淋漓尽致的疼和痒，整个身体都绷紧僵硬着挺成一道张满的弧形，臀肌抽搐起来，前方的阴茎竟然没有抚摸就溢出了淅淅沥沥的白浊精液，像是被这快感彻底击溃撕碎没有了反应能力，他迷茫混沌的睁着眼睛抖着腰停顿了一秒，这才重重的摔回黄少天的怀里，仰起脖子下意识地发出颤抖求饶的呻吟，然而到最后只有一声又软又抖的哭腔呜咽在了声线里，急促哀切的拉长了以后又被狂暴剧烈的捣弄撞成了飞灰。

“啊……少天……那里不行……受不了了……”

他狂乱的摇着头想要躲过这一次次对敏感点的重创，那就像是脆弱结痂的伤口被人撕裂之后进进出出，快感扶摇直上的同时也让人有被操死的恐惧，汗湿的头发湿漉漉的黏在脸上，他迷迷糊糊的眼前开始弥散开一片一片的黑暗，后穴却背道而驰的死死咬住青筋毕露的阴茎不放，温热哀求的泪水顺着侧脸流进了鬓角，太阳穴突突跳动着好像要爆炸，鼻尖发酸有些喘不过气，连带着他的哽咽里也带了绵软急促的鼻音，他终于忍不住伸手想去推开正在身上不停耸动的人：

“轻一点……啊！”

黄少天却沉着脸狠狠压上去，略微脱离的后穴再次被阴茎剽悍强硬的冲进来，像是连前列腺都要捅穿，叶修的指尖在他满是汗水的胸膛上痉挛着抓挠而过带起一道道红痕，然后像是被人挑断了筋脉一瞬间绵软瘫痪下去，完全敞开了身体任他在生殖腔里大开大合的抽插律动，饥渴难耐的身体敏感的无以复加，哪里受得了滚烫粗壮的性器这样粗暴深入的肏弄，只是这样来回几下后穴就痉挛个不停，粘稠滑腻的肠液和白浊滚烫的精液混合在一起被抽插成了细沫，一股股随着阴茎往外溢，在交媾的私处泛滥成灾，床单上已经浓墨重彩地糊满了好几块浊白湿润的精斑。

噗嗤噗嗤的黏腻水声、皮肉拍打的啪啪声和床垫不堪重负的咯吱咯吱声，淫靡色情的让人面红耳赤。

年轻的Alpha伸手抚平他紧紧蹙起的眉宇，既心疼他，想让自己快点射出来、让他少受点折磨，又被他此刻的媚态撩得心神动荡，胯下的阴茎矛盾的又再次胀大了一圈把穴口撑得满满当当，索性什么也不想的抱住他软的抬不起来的双腿架在肩膀上，红着眼睛直接加快动作，每一下都凶狠狰狞的整根而没，性器在紧致的后穴中大幅抽送，直接残暴的操开那一团黏腻火热的生殖腔，饱胀的龟头在酥软紧实的腔壁上一下又一下快速地撞击顶戳，腰眼发麻，酸麻鼓胀的快感一点一点冲进小腹。

“别怕……老叶，就快好了，嗯，就快了……”

他皱着眉急促的喘息着，咬牙断断续续的安慰他。

叶修张着嘴却喊不出来什么，只能像是要被玩坏了一般又软又急的啜泣着，火热黏腻的唾液一丝一缕的顺着唇角流下来，随着颠簸肏弄一股股渗进鬓角的泪水，还有满身潮湿的汗水，他身上黏糊糊、湿漉漉的分不清都是什么体液，前方和后穴的快感让他只能瘫软着迷迷糊糊的任由摆弄，啜泣哽咽的哭腔一声急过一声，他雾蒙蒙的迷离双眼半开半合，一寸一寸收紧不停抽搐的后穴，连腿肚子都在打颤，闪电一般的快感逐渐到来，终于在又狠又深的一个顶撞下爆发：

“啊——”

他终于昂起头颤抖着哭叫出声，全身拱起连大腿根都痉挛起来，被架在肩膀上的双腿紧绷着伸直了，脚趾蜷缩，小腿肌肉在这可怕的快感里抽搐，前方高昂肿胀的阴茎一股股喷薄射出浓稠温热的精液，后穴也下意识的追逐着快感挺起腰部去把正在进出的阴茎吞得更深。

黄少天咬着牙，觉得粗热坚硬的阴茎狠狠的捅进了生殖腔一个极深的地方，一瞬间像是捅穿了一个装满水的气球，一股股湿润滚烫的体液浇灌在阴茎上，括约肌痉挛抽搐着收缩蠕动起来咬住根部，几乎纠缠在一起绞的他没法动弹，好像被紧紧扣住锁起来一样，这种几乎要把人榨干的吸力爽的他头皮一麻，穴壁上的一团团软软的嫩肉和皱褶紧致欲狂，用力饥渴的箍住了阴茎，拖着他刺进了一片更深的溽热中，致命的酥软中是一阵钻心的麻痒，他紧紧地按住叶修扭动的腰，混乱急促的喘息一声，浑浊浓稠的精液如火山喷发一般狠狠射在生殖腔里。

身体里的Alpha巨兽欢呼起来，将他抛向云巅。

他眼前是一片迷蒙的红光，一阵接着一阵、大量的射精感仿佛要将他的脑髓都抽空，但他却能在这极致的亢奋中感受到，性器上隆起的结虽然狰狞可怖，但是叶修的生殖腔过于光滑、发育不够完全，他的结没办法勾住他，就像先前他猜想的那样，这的确是不可能完成的标记。

但是……

他粗哑的嘶声喘息着，清浅璀璨的琥珀色眼睛带着铺天盖地侵略残暴的红光，眼神复杂的看着身下几乎昏迷过去的人。

叶修光滑紧致的躯体上包裹着一层湿润炙热的汗水，在漆黑黯淡的夜色里折射出黏腻诱人的亮光，刚刚高潮过的白皙皮肤泛着色情淫荡的红，每一寸皮肤看起来非常脆弱薄透，好像随便用嘴去吸一口或者手稍微捏一把就会有汁液横流，整个人像是刚刚从水里捞上来的煮熟的虾子，半开半合的浅褐色眼睛里有湿漉漉的水光，迷茫得不行，连精致的眼角都带着颤抖轻薄的红晕，柔软饥渴、滑不溜手的瘫在那里。


End file.
